warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Happy to help :) And with the requesting help, its either around 50 pages or 100 pages but idk xP It All Ends (On July 15) 01:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol not sure how I did that... xD It All Ends (On July 15) 01:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol :P Yep, that wasn't weird. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Perfectly normal. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha lol :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Then tell Heidi, Sydney, Bella, Carter, Loralei, Logan, Kayla, Lauren, Jessi, and Hanna that I said hi to :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Main Page help Hey! Cute Wiki. Get with SnapeFan1 and let me know some sections you may want? Like "Featured ____ " ideas. Maybe a Poll Idea? Etc. Once you compile some ideas, I can get it all together and line it up.. etc :) Let me know, as I am usually super busy on the True Blood Wiki! :) Buffymybasset Well, we can of course have a Featured Article section and to vote for featured articles, along with a section for announcemnts and also a section like 'A word from the Founder' where you say something about the wiki :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Anytime; and you go do that :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If you like the layout, describe it or how it to Buffy :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) layout Yes, I can do something like that. Let me find someone who can resize a background picture for me to use. Does any image of a cat work? I can come up with some images, and you could chose the one you like best... Then I can choose my colors for the Wiki better. Buffy Great! =D ★Rainwillow★ 07:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I had to go. Oh and of course you can add more detail to Streamwater!CinderxLion 14:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) nothin just woke up CinderxLion 14:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol i never wake up b4 7:30CinderxLion 14:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a geat job you made me sound like a fairy tale!!!!CinderxLion 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WHat you can do is amazing!CinderxLion 14:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Right sorry CinderxLion 14:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) kk It's SHOWTIME!!CinderxLion 15:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I made moonwing of WinterclanCinderxLion 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey CinderxLion 22:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) wow 7 hour practice. Nothins new sure ill role play on the wind chasers...CinderxLion 22:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) leaving. bye-bye hi. I'm leaving every wiki except my wiki, Living on our own Wiki. you can contact me there.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 23:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much; I'm free for most of the night :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can. :) Rainlegs Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! XD Rainlegs Nothin' much. You? Rainlegs Okay. BTW, are people allowed to just randomly make their own cats related to another? I just checked Reedstar, and CinderxLion just added their cat as her brother... :P Rainlegs Can I go ahead and remove it? XP Marshmellow? lol Rainlegs XD I dunno. I only have cats in WinterClan. :P I can make a few more cats to rp in whatever clan you want to rp in. I'll make a brother and sister. Give me a few minuted to come up with names and descriptions. :) Yay :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep! XP Rainlegs Heck ya! Pepperblaze is completely oblivious, though. XP Silvermist can see it... :P Let meh come up with a name... XD HI Autumnrose! =D ★Rainwillow★ 13:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) New Topic Hi Autumnrose! Now that we are BOTH active on this wiki again....xD, I wanted to ask you a question. Since you appointed me an admin on here ( hope you didn't forget), can you please give me admin rights? Sorry if I sound selfish.... ★Rainwillow★ 13:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep; sorry I didn't respond to your other message. I'm on like three different intenet tabs trying to multitask xDGwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P and sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol :) AutumnClan? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :( Most likely she'll be online tonight, but idk. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! Btw, I see you figured out how we could role-play on here! =D Think I could join you, Rainlegs, and SnapeFan1 tonight? xD ★Rainwillow★ 23:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I hate multitasking.....anyways, I was wondering if I could role-play with you, Rainlegs, and Snapefan1 when they come on. I saw you guys role-playing on the Clans pages and it looked fun. ★Rainwillow★ 23:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What Clan? ★Rainwillow★ 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh....yeah.. I'm online now though. :D ★Rainwillow★ 02:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep; for now at least :) Might have to go soon, but idk Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That's okay! I'm on now....are you? ★Rainwillow★ 02:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol! :P ★Rainwillow★ 03:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, but why is everything pink?! (lol i hate pink sorry XD) 03:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh and im leaving this wiki sorry but i have no time for wikis anymore 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, although i'm going back and forth on wikias! xD So many messages...and plus i'm rping on youtube with so many rpers! :P Sorry if i send back slow replies; Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) A bit busy, but I'll see if i can put in a few roleplay posts :) And awsome :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't mind it one bit. :) Rainlegs I'll finish it in a little while. :) BTW, Snape's computer crashed, and she won't be on for a few weeks. :( Yea, I'm ok! I just forgot my password, and just remembered it today! Sorry about that! :) Cats Oh, I have family info for Skyfoot, and I forgot to give it to you - here it is! Mate: Falconsun - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Kits: Cliffkit - Gray tom with an orange tail and green eyes, Webkit - dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes, Darkleaf: large black tabby she - cat with amber eyes, Leafwhisker: Light brown tabby, and Firetree - large flame colored tabby tom Mother: Sandfrost: Orange tabby with deep blue eyes, former leader of a group of rouges Father: Mudstorm: Evil light brown tom with icy blue eyes, former deputy of a group of rouges Sorry about that! Yeah :( I'm trying to use a really slow computer with faulty internet, but I'll be trying to edit on wikia once in a while, but idk :/ It may take several weeks to get my laptop fixed, but for now, I'm trying to use the slow one. Better than nothing. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey roise i wanna join. can I? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) FreeClan Oh could I make a cat for FreeClan too? Here are the details, and I put a picture! Name: Furball Gender: She-cat Decription: A small, white she-cat with plack patches, and olive green eyes. Personality: Not the nicest cat, but can be nice at times. She is a warrior, but goes back home at night. She is around 36 mons old. Family: Mother: Pixie: Gray tabby with blue eyes Father: Blast: Looks like Furball, but has green eyes. Siblings: Hailey: Bright white she cat with deep blue eyes Anna: Bright orange she cat with dark green eyes Micaela: Gray tabby with orange eyes Kaston: Bright yellow and orange tabby tom with soft brown eyes Caleb: tom that looks exactly live Furball Neices and Nephews: Ron: Brown tabby tom with geen eyes Oreo: Looks exactly like Furball, and has blue eyes, tom Thanks! Skyfoot21 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 Blackfrost: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Warrior/Queen Gender: Female Pelt: Texcudo Eyes: Green Physical Description: A black and white she-cat with brightgreen eyes Other: Has a scar over one eye. Mate to Bloodstar Bloodstar: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Leader Gender: Male Pelt: I dont know what you'd call it but its just one strait color Eyes: Left:Green Right:Amber Physical Description: A blood-red tom with a nicked ear (right) Other: His mother is Mothwing and is father is Jayfeather. Tangletail Clan: Nightcaln, Mistclan (formely) Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Pelt: Tabby Eyes: Amber Physical Description: A brown black and gray tabby tom. Other: His mate left him, theres a conspericy about his family in his home clan (Mistclan), and Darkfire killed his father and mother. thanks rosey Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 21:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) okay ill rp blackfrost and you can chosse a clan for me i dont care thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 01:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay winterclans fine and what is "my page"? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay how do you get that template Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thats alright i gotta go can i do it tomarrow? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i am now autumn whats wrong? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 15:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) nothing really i have a small head ache cause i just got up, im editing my user page and im on chapter 8 or 9 on Crookedstar's Promise. what about you Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) awesome.....do you wanna write fanfictions about stuff other than warriors, cause i have a fanfic site that you can join Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) no i bet your awesome......i havent seen your stories so why dont you write one and if it has some.....lesser awesome spots ill help you with it, K? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i can find a picture of my kitty T_T Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC)